Yume no Manatsu
by Yugami Yoru
Summary: Kagamika Rin, seorang gadis muda yang berbakat dalam musik. Tapi, siapa sangka di musim panas, ia bertemu seorang pria. Dan, pria itu mengidolakan Rin.. RnR please! Don't like don't read! [Reboot in progress]


Date : 10-April-2014

User In : Sakamaki Tsuki

Konnichiwa! Akhirnya aku balik buat bikin Fan fiction baru sebelum Hiatus~!

Pokoknya, ini hanya Fan Fiction yang niatnya mau di publish Februari, tapi gak jadi karena idenya putus.. jadi, dipisah jadi prolouge dulu.. ngerti? (kalaupun ngerti apa hubungannya ini dikasih tahu?!)

Tanpa mengulur mie lagi (?), kita mulai~!

_START!_

Title : Yume no Manatsu

Author : Sakamaki Tsuki

Summary : Kagamika Rin, seorang gadis muda yang berbakat dalam musik. Tapi, siapa sangka di musim panas, ia bertemu seorang pria. Dan, pria itu mengidolakan Rin..

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, Vocaloid belong to the owner, Crypton Future Media &amp; Yamaha.

I just own this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter I (Prolouge) = Me and Him**

Aku mengambil tas biola di lemari, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar Ruangan Loker Perempuan.

Perkenalkan, aku Kagamika Rin, kelas 2-3 di 'National Art Academy'. Aku mendapatakan beasiswa sehingga aku dapat bersekolah di sini.

Kata teman-temanku, aku ahli dalam bidang 'Musik'. Mulai dari Biola, Piano, Harpa, Drum, Bass, Gitar, dan lain-lain..

Tapi, aku lebih tertarik dalam Menggambar, tapi, semua orang ingin melihatku dari bidang 'Musik' saja.. Termasuk orang tuaku..

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berkerja menjadi Designer Pakaian di Butik Ternama. Akupun mendapat banyak Prestasi.. Walaupun tak sebanyak Musik sih..

Oh ya, aku sedang menuju lokasi Kontes Biola. Hari ini memang Finalnya.. Tapi, tak kusangka aku bisa masuk Final.. Hehehe..

Satu lagi tentangku, aku bukanlah seorang 'Idola' atau apapun.. Teman-temanku lebih mengidolai seorang Pria- ralat, maksudku murid laki-laki yang katanya tinggi, tampan, pakai kacamata, dan sekelas dengan kami.

Tapi, karena aku tak tahu namanya, apalagi wajahnya, tak ada alasan untuk mengidolainya.. Hehehe..

****~(^^)~ Skip Time ~(^^)~****

Aku mengambil Thropi dan Sertifikat yang disodorkan Juri, kemudian aku tersenyum.

CKLEK! CKLEK! CKLEK!

Ribuan Fotografer dengan mengambil Gambarku dari segala penjuru. Aku memenangkan Kontes Biola, _lagi_.. Lama-lama bosan rasanya.. Aku tak bangga.. Rasanya aku santai sekali.. Hahaha..

Aku telah memenangkan 43 dari 45 Kontes yang kuikuti. Juara 1 sebanyak 30 kali, Juara 2 sebanyak 9 kali, dan sisanya Juara 3..

Tapi, aku mengharapkan lebih banyak dari Kontes Menggambar yang kuikuti.. Aku hanya menang 15 kali dari 20 perlombaan yang kuikuti..

Sudahlah, lupakan saja..

****~(^^)~ Skip Time ~(^^)~****

Ini pertama kalinya teman-teman sekelasku jalan-jalan ke Mall! Jarang sekali mereka mengajakku pergi ke mall atau semacamnya, ya.. kalian tahu kan, aku sibuk..

Kami makan-makan sebentar, kemudian kami akan berkeliling. "Rin, aku dan para murid perempuan mau ke Butik, kau mau ikut?"tepukan di pundakku diiringi suara Teto, sang Idola kelas diurutan nomor 3, setelah Miku, dan murid laki-laki itu, tentunya. Tapi, aku sih tak peduli soal Idola kelas..

Tunggu sebentar, 'Butik'? Aku harus pergi ke sana?

"Kalau murid laki-laki?"tanyaku sambil mendongakan kepala. Teto memang memakai sepatu hak tinggi, karena itu aku harus menatapnya, dari bawah.. "Mereka ya? Katanya sih pergi ke Toko Peralatan Olahraga, mencari pakaian untuk Perlombaan Basket antar Sekolah lusa.."kata Teto sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Eh? 'Toko Peralatan Olahraga'? Aku malas pergi kesana, yang ada aku malah menjadi eksperimen percobaan baju..

"Jadi, bagaimana?"tanya Teto membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ngg.. Boleh aku pergi sendiri?"tanyaku balik ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja, nanti, dua jam lagi, kita ketemu di Lobby ya.."kata Teto. Kemudian, ia pergi ke arah dimana murid perempuan yang lain sudah menunggunya. Aku melambaikan tangan.

Yes~! Akhirnya, aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri saja! Lagipula, daripada ke Butik ataupun ke Toko Peralatan Olahraga, lebih baik aku ke Toko Buku! Untung tadi Lily-nee memberikanku uang! Jadi, sekarang aku bisa membeli beberapa Novel dan komik!

**~(^^)~ Skip Time ~(^^)~**

Aku sudah berada tepat di depan Toko Buku, aku segera melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah rak-rak buku. Aku menatap rak-rak buku di samping kanan dan kiriku. Karena itu, tiba-tiba..

BRAAK!

DUGH!

Aku menabrak seseorang yang berjalan kearahku.. Buku-bukunya berhamburan, dan kacamatanya terlepas. Akus egera membantu mengambilkan buku-bukunya. Aku melihat salah satu judul bukunya, 'Stay Here, Forever'. Bukannya itu buku yang dibuat oleh Lily-nee?

"Ngg.. kau penggemar Kagamika Lily?"tanyaku polos sambil menyerahkan buku tadi kepadanya. "Iya, aku Fans beratnya.."jawabnya sambil mengambil buku yang tadi kuberikan. "Oh ya? Kau benar-benar Fans Lily-nee?"tanyaku. "Lily-nee?"ulangnya. "Iya, aku adiknya.."jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian kami bangkit dari posisi jatuh tadi.

"Namamu siapa?"tanyaku sopan. "Aku Kagamine Len, dari National Art Academy, kelas 2-3.."katanya smbil membetulkan kacamata berbingkai merahnya. "Oh, aku juga kelas 2-3.. Aku Kagamika Rin.."kataku. "Kok, aku tak pernah melihatmu?"tanyanya bingung. "Aku menghabiskan sepertiga waktu di Academyku, dengan pergi ke Kontes Biola.."tawaku kecil. "Kalau aku, menghabiskan setengah waktuku di Studio musik.."tawanya.

"Mau membeli beberapa buku?"

Aku mengatakan itu sambil memungut buku-bukunya. Ia hanya menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. "Aku yang bayar.."kataku. Len hanya tersenyum. Aku merasa pipiku agak panas karena senyumannya itu, membuat ak- lu.. lupakan lupakan!

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku tadi melihat ada Novel 'Sparkling Sky' buatan Nee-chanmu juga, mau membelikannya?"tanya Len. "Boleh, lagipula, aku mau membeli Novel itu juga.."tawaku kecil. Kamipun berjalan ke arah Rak buku dimana Novel itu tersimpan.

**~(^^)~ Skip Time ~(^^)~**

Kami sedang berada di Cafe. Tadi, Len merasa tidak enak karena harga Novel itu agak mahal, jadi, dia menggantikan hal tadi dengan makan di Cafe ini!

"Woah! Kebetulan sekali Len, aku suka dengan Cafe ini!"kataku senang. "Hehehe.. sebenarnya, aku sering datang kesini.."tawa Len. Kamipun mengobrol kecil hingga seorang pelayan datang ke arah kami dan memberikan pesanan kami. "Silahkan.."kata pelayan tadi. Aku mengangguk dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Aku mulai memakan makananku, tapi, tadi Len hanya memesan minuman. Kami mulai mengobrol lagi sambil diselingi tawaan yang keluar dari mulutku karena candaan dari Len.

Beberapa orang sempat berbisik kalau kami itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. A.. aku sih, diam saja, karena Len juga tak mendengarnya..

**~(^^)~ Skip Time ~(^^)~**

Aku dan Len sedang mengobrol di Lobby, menunggu Teto dan yang lainnya datang. Kami menyelesaikan mak- ralat, aku menyelesaikan makananku dengan cepat, jadi, kami sampai kesini dengan cepat juga.

"Eh, itu Teto.."kataku sambil menunjuk Teto yang melambai padaku di kejauhan.

"Eh, Rin, kau sudah bertemu Len?"tanya Teto agak bingung. "Ya, begitulah, bahkan kami sudah menjadi akrab.."kataku sambil merangkul Len sambil tertawa. Yang tak kusadari...

Len terlihat senang, dan.. dipipinya ada semburat merah?

Hei, aku tidak minus kan?

.

.

_Itulah awal kisahku dimana, aku bertemu dengannya.. _

* * *

Words : 1.118

Mawahahha! Gimana nih? Gaje ya?

Maklum lah, aku aja ngerjainnya nyaris tengah malem, terus ditambah pilek dan mood nulis yang menjadi-jadi.. Mwahaha! #plak

Review ya! Harus! *ngambil gunting merah punya kapten tim basket dari fandom sebelah* #plak

Oke, sampai sini dulu prolouge nan gaje ini..

And, once again, don't forget to review, okay! ^-^

User Out : Sakamaki Tsuki


End file.
